ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Mind
Story Jinx and See-More are up in the viewers area, the window broken. Jinx: I can’t believe you boys were so stupid to underestimate him. We need to take him down together. See-More: Maybe, but now it’s my turn. (He turns the dial on his helmet, and he jumps out the window. A giant inflatable eye comes out of the eye socket, and he floats down to the ground.) Jinx: (Sighs) Boys. (She jumps out the window, flipping in the process. See-More lands, his eye deflating and going back into the helmet.) John: Okay. That’s one power I’m glad I don’t have. See-More: Okay, shifter boy. Let’s see how you handle this. (He turns the dial, and his eye fires a laser at John. John raises a mana shield, taking the attack. He then turns into Eye Guy, his right side being covered in green eyes, and the left side being blue.) Eye Guy: Let’s see how one eye handles many! Eye Guy fires several lasers from his eyes, and See-More forms an eye barrier around him, taking the attack. He changes the dial, and fires several stone looking eyes at Eye Guy. Eye Guy raises his arms, eyes merging, firing freeze rays that stop the stones midair. Eye Guy charges in, when the ground is hit by pink crescent energy waves, causing explosions, stopping him. He sees Jinx next to See-More. Eye Guy: Hey! This is a one-on-one fight. Jinx: You really thing we’re going to play by your rules? (Jinx swings her arms, releasing pink crescent energy waves. Eye Guy is hit, and he screams, his eyes closed.) Eye Guy: My eyes! That’s just mean! (He’s then hit by a laser, knocking him down.) See-More: We’re villains. Did you expect us to fight fair? (Jinx swings her arm, and the ceiling sparkles with pink energy. A section of the ceiling breaks, and buries Eye Guy. Eye Guy pushes free from the debris, and collapses, reverting.) John: (Moans.) Jinx: And now, you’re our prisoner, Titan. End Scene John is sitting inside an eye dome, tied up with metal bonds. He pouts as the H.I.V.E. members continue to play their video game and laugh. Jinx was watching John closely. John: You really think I can break out of here? Jinx: I know that you’re holding out on us, and not to underestimate you. John: Like that will happen. I’m pretty good at surprising villains. Then, the door explodes, shocking the H.I.V.E., and they all spring into battle position. An elder man who is half robot comes in. He has a slim body with red being the main theme. The left side of his head is robotic, while the right side is human. The H.I.V.E. members are surprised, and terrified. Jinx: Headmaster Blood? Blood: How are you, my students? Gizmo: But, you can’t be here. You were thrown in jail by those stupid Titans! Blood: And now I am back to retake my position as headmaster, and you all will become my first students. (His human eye glows red, as the H.I.V.E members eyes glow red, and stand motionless, obedient.) H.I.V.E. Members: Yes, headmaster. Blood: This will be a decent headquarters, at least for now. (He walks around, and the H.I.V.E. members turn around, John seeing their eyes.) John: Hey! (Blood freaks out, and turns, seeing John for the first time.) What did you do to them?! Blood: Who are you? John: Their prisoner. Release them from your hold on them, now! Blood: Aw. Did you develop Stockholm syndrome? Students, kill this wrench. (The H.I.V.E members walk towards John.) John: Sorry, guys. John jumps to the side, as Kyd Wykkyd teleports behind him, going to strike. John shifts to Mummy Dusk, and wraps a bandage around Kyd’s leg. He slips out of the metal bonds, as he swings his fist at Kyd. Kyd teleports away, out of the eye dome. However, he takes Mummy Dusk with him, and the punch hits Kyd, knocking him back. Mummy Dusk: Not that good if you can be seen coming. Alright guys, let’s do this. Jinx swings her arm, releasing pink crescent energy waves at Mummy Dusk, tearing through his body. He regenerates immediately, as Mammoth tackles him, slamming him against the wall. Mummy Dusk slips out of his grip, gets behind Mammoth, and throws him at Blood. Billy Numerous appears, and splits, the clones forming a pyramid that catches Mammoth, stopping him. Energy disks fly and hit Mummy Dusk, and he raises his arms to block them. Gizmo was flying with his backpack, which has bat wings and blasters on it. Gizmo flies over, and Mummy Dusk stretches his fingers, grabbing the backpack. Jinx fires crescent energy waves, cutting through the bandages, freeing Gizmo. See-More fires another eye prison, and Mummy Dusk dodges with ease, charging See-More. Mummy Dusk: You think I’d fall for that twice? Your turn to be trapped. Mummy Dusk shifts to Spidermonkey, and shoots webs from his tail, wrapping around See-More’s head. He struggles to get it off, when Spidermonkey grabs him and throws him at a charging Mammoth. Mammoth swats See-More away, and charges Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey runs and goes up the wall, jumps off and shoots web, trapping Mammoth to the wall. He struggles to break free, but has no momentum. Spidermonkey: Thanks for hanging around. Ooh-aah! Spidermonkey runs up the wall again, as Gizmo chases after him. Spidermonkey is on the ceiling, as he fires webs, catching Gizmo’s backpack. He pulls on it, bringing Gizmo in, tearing off his backpack and sticking him to the ceiling. Jinx releases crescent energy waves, hitting the ceiling while Spidermonkey dodges. The ceiling crumbles, as Kyd Wykkyd appears, getting Jinx out of the way. Spidermonkey lands on the ground, grabbing a boulder and throws it, hitting Kyd and Jinx as they reappear. They fall to the ground, knocked out. Spidermonkey: Got those two out of the way. Now, all that’s left is (Billy Numerous surrounds him, several clones surrounding him.) him. The Billy clones dog pile him, but Spidermonkey slips out and runs around them, extending his webs. Soon, the Billy clones are enwrapped in webs, trapped with each other. They try to split further, but are caught back in the web. Spidermonkey turns to Blood. Spidermonkey: Your team is done. You’ll have to fight me yourself now. Blood: Oh, you’ll wish that never happened. (Blood dashes forward, appearing in front of Spidermonkey. He thrust his palm forward, releasing a red energy blast. Spidermonkey flies into the wall, reverting.) And now. You shall serve me. (Blood’s eye glows red, and John grabs his head, screaming. He rolls on the floor.) John: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (John transforms into Goat Foo, and he stands, his eyes glowing green now.) Blood: What? Goat Foo: I’m not as weak minded as the others here. Bahhh. Goat Foo charges forward, thrusting his palms at Blood. Blood moves at an equal speed, blocking each attack before releasing an energy blast, pushing Goat Foo back. Goat Foo fires mana hooves, and Blood raises an energy shield. Goat Foo appears and swings a kick, which Blood catches, then stabs Goat Foo with his fingers several times, causing Goat Foo to fall to his knees. Blood knees Goat Foo, knocking him into the air, and spin kicks him, sending him bouncing across the floor. Goat Foo gets back up, and charges in. Blood grabs Goat Foo’s head, lifting him off the ground. His eye glows, as Goat Foo screams, reverting. Blood: You are mine. (John screams, as Blood worms into his mind.) End Scene In a ship deep underwater, there are several ships on the bow, trapped in giant glass bottles. John, Molly Gunther, Hobble and Magister Patelliday are fighting Mechaneers, robots that resemble crabs, with their right hands being pincers. Ordering them is Captain Kork, a gorilla looking alien with a golden hook for a left hand, and a peg leg for a right foot. Kork: Give up, you scallywags! You can’t defeat my army, and stop me from selling these ships in bottles to the highest bidder! (John raises a mana barrier, protecting them from extending claws.) John: That is the stupidest evil goal I’ve ever heard of. (John expands the barrier, pushing the Mechaneers away.) Molly, get those people out of the ships. Molly: Right. Patelliday: That leaves you and me, little Hobble, with the robots. This reminds me of one golden winter evening. Hobble: Uh, I don’t know about this. John grabs the air, pulling Rustic out of its pocket dimension. He charges forward, his blade clashing with Kork’s hook. Kork pushes back, sending John across the room. He then swings his peg leg at John, who jumps and rolls out of the way. Molly was accessing the control panel, while Patelliday was jumping and punching Mechaneers left and right. Hobble goes to attack a Mechaneer, when one trips over him, destroying it and trapping Hobble. John fires a mana disk at Kork, who takes it with ease. He charges in, and slams his hook into John’s sword, knocking John down, Rustic flying out of his hand. John tries to get up, when Kork pins him down with his peg leg. John struggles, but is trapped. Kork: End of the road, Plumber. (Kork raises his hook, and swings it down, going to stab him.) Deep Voice: Does that scare you? (The scene changes to a green and black dimension, Blood floating alone. Toepick’s head is enlarged, towering over him.) Toepick: You don’t know what fear really is. Let me show it to you! Wildmutt comes out of the ground, biting into Blood’s left arm. Blood: Agh! Get off me, you vile beast. (He releases an energy blast, knocking Wildmutt off. Humungousaur then lifts Blood up, trapping him.) Let go! Humungousaur: And who is this? Another weakling trying to get in here? (Rath then appears, landing on Humungousaur’s arm. He gets right into Blood’s face.) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ HEADMASTER BLOOD! THERE AIN’T ENOUGH ROOM IN THIS HEAD FOR YOU TO BE IN HERE! SO THE RATH IS GOING TO TEAR YOU APART TO GET RID OF YOU! Blood: You think that something of your intelligence can harm me?! (Rath punches Blood in the face, his expression becoming dazed.) Rath: IT DON’T MATTER HOW SMART YOU ARE! AS LONG AS YOU HOLD HIM DOWN, HUMUNGY! Humungousaur: You know I don’t like that nickname. (Blood then teleports out of Humungousaur’s grip, reappearing back on the ground.) Blood: Have to get out of here! (A tongue grabs his arm, and he turns in shock, seeing Upchuck. He breaks free, as Upchuck retracts his tongue.) Upchuck: I disagree with you, Rath. I think we should eat him. He’d make a mighty nice meal. (Blood backs away, when he bumps into Eatle. He jumps away in surprise.) Eatle: He would have a nice crunch to him. (Turns to Toepick.) What do you say? Toepick: Go ahead. Blood tries to run away, when he stops in terror, Wildmutt growling at him. He backs away, as Rath catches him in a Nelson hold, his arms getting under Blood’s armpits, his arms stuck behind his head. Eatle bites into his right arm, stopping at the elbow, and Blood screams. Upchuck bites and eats his left arm, up to the elbow. Wildmutt then charges Blood, biting into his chest. Blood screams, as he drops John, who falls onto his butt. Blood backs away, his face covered in terror. Blood: (Weakly) How, how are you sane? John: My mind has become strong enough to resist it. (John turns into Shocksquatch, roaring at Blood. Terrified, he runs for the door.) Shocksquatch: Oh, yeah. Like that’s going to work. (Shocksquatch raises his hand, shooting lightning at Blood. He’s hit and electrocuted, his systems malfunctioning. He falls to the ground, out cold.) I probably could’ve defeated him as a human. Or Toepick. That would’ve been funny. (Shocksquatch reverts.) Jinx starts to wake up, as John uses mana to lift Blood. Jinx: You, you defeated Headmaster? John: New deal. You let me leave with him, I won’t capture you as well. Jinx: Fine. Go. Just, get out of here. (She grabs her head, with a headache.) John: Get better. (John carries Blood to the door, which opens for him and closes afterwards. Then, Gizmo starts struggling on the ceiling.) Gizmo: Hey! Get me down from here! End Scene John is carrying Blood towards the police station, when the Titans appear, and they look surprised. Starfire: (Gasps) John! Raven: You’re, you’re alright. John: What? Were you worried about me? Raven: (Blushing) What? No, I, uh. (She pulls her hood up, and backs away.) Robin: What happened? Raven said you got separated through a wormhole. Cyborg: And why are you carrying Blood?! We just got the memo that he escaped from prison. John: Oh, I arrived in an area and was captured by Blood. I escaped and fought back, and gave his mind a scare. Cyborg: But how’d you resist his mind control? John: I’ve got like 60 aliens in my head. They scared him pretty good. Beast Boy: Dude. Does it ever get crowded in there? John: It doesn’t make focusing any easier. Robin: Well, in case you ever get separated again, (He holds out a circular communicator.) You can get in contact with us with this. We can track you too. John: (Takes communicator) Thanks. Now, let’s get this guy back to jail. Characters *John Spacewalker *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg Flashback Characters *Magister Patelliday *Molly Gunther *Hobble Villains *Brother Blood (Main villain) *Jinx *Gizmo *Mammoth *See-More *Billy Numerous *Kyd Wykkyd Flashback Villains *Captain Kork *Mechaneers Aliens By John *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Goat Foo (first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) In John's Mind *Toepick *Wildmutt *Humungousaur *Rath *Upchuck *Eatle Trivia *John rescues the H.I.V.E. members. *It's revealed that the aliens consciousness are still in John's head. *Blood becomes terrified from being in John's head. *Toepick is revealed to speak in relating to fear. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc